


Yami no Kaze

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Impulse fic, blame the writers, came about bc of a GX marathon, so I have to do it myself, they didn't put enough head clutching in there to satisfy me, this needed to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: (Set in Ep. 146-147, when Judai is walking up to the ominous door that Johan later comes out of. That's all I can say.)





	

Judai climbed the large steps slowly, but without hesitation. "The door... it calls out to me..." he whispered. Cronos, an expert at reading lips, said, "Something feels off, no ne." But Ryo beat him to that conclusion. In one swift movement, he had made it over and stepped in front of Judai, blocking him off. Judai stopped in his ascent of the stairs. Ryo said, "Judai, I cannot allow you to enter this door. As  _weak-_ " at this, Judai went stiff, "as you are now, as soon as you enter, you will  _succumb to darkness_ ," Judai began to tremble, "and nobody wants that, because somebody  _had to die_ -" Judai fell onto his knees as his legs gave out, no longer having the strength or will to stand, "to pull you out of it last time. So I will not allow you to  _enter that door_ , because none of us want to have to deal with you again. Snap out of it and step down." What Ryo didn't realize is his grand speech just now had been filled to the brim with trigger words. Shou, however, recognized the signs, and sprinted up there, putting himself between Ryo and Judai, saying, "Nii-san, at least a quarter of what you just said to Judai was trigger words."

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell from his body language. As soon as you said weak, I could tell that something was off."

"And I could tell that he was entranced by this thing."

"What you said to him will make it easier for him to fall into darkness! He'd be looking for a way out of the painful memories, and the darkness would be there!"

"If he had any common sense, he would go away from the darkness, knowing what accepting it would entail!"

"He would be too pained and unwilling to think! Those trigger words? They bring up the worst memories, and he would be pretty desperate at that point!" Unseen by either of them, Judai lurched forward, onto his hands and knees, eyes squinted shut as he tried to fight off the dark thoughts in his head.

"He wouldn't be that desperate about _just some words_ , Shou!" Judai's eyes snapped open, widening, as his breaths started to quicken. He had to get these thoughts out of his head, they weren't helping, but wait- they felt so tempting, so painless, he could just reach out and- no, he couldn't, he didn't want to accept the darkness- wait, why was he fighting...? What was there to fight, it was already there. It was not fighting back, it was there for when he was ready to accept it. The darkness was patient. However, when he constricted himself in these thoughts, the darkness had approached and tried to help him, but he had fought off its gentle, soothing thoughts, as if it was a malevolent force. Judai couldn't be further from the truth. After all, he was the King of  _Gentle Darkness_ , the kind that was there to comfort you, surround you in it's warmth, and share your burden. It respected your privacy, but if something was wrong, it stepped in. It did not fight.

Shou noticed this, and turned around, hesitant to step closer in case he made it worse, but he had to keep Judai from hyperventilating. Ryo tried to warn Shou, but it was too late; he had already approached, already made his presence known to Judai, and said, "Come on Judai, I know you can fight it. You're stronger than that." It meant nothing for Judai, and at that point, Judai's lungs could no longer take it, and his eyes drifted shut as he fell into unconsciousness, swaying to the side as his hands and knees no longer supported him.


End file.
